croxsdubbsfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Nazismen
thumbthumb|Det tyske nasjonalsosialistiske arbeiderpartiet NSDAP tok i bruk hakekorset som sitt symbol fra 1920. Lederen Adolf Hitler hevdet at deres høyrevendte versjon var valgt og utformet av ham selv. Hakekorset er fremdeles nazismens hovedsymbol og er i dag forbudt i flere land.Nasjonalsosialisme eller nazisme, som er en forkortelse av det tyske Nationalsozialismus (noen ganger også forkortet NS), er en politisk ideologi som oppstod i Tyskland etter første verdenskrig, samtidig med fascismens fremvekst i Italia. Den er uløselig knyttet til sin formgiver og fører, Adolf Hitler. På et vis som minner noe om Mussolinis fascisme lånes det en rekke elementer fra datidens sosialisme og forsterkes med med sterk nasjonalisme, betoning av etnisk fellesskap innen den germanske rase og denne rasens overlegenhet, eksklusjon av visse minoriteter (se særlig antisemittisme og holocaust) og mistillit til de demokratiske styreformene og liberale verdier. Like viktige var imidlertid streben etter en mer «naturlig» tilværelse, kritikken av kapitalisme, oppbyggingen og videreutviklingen av en velferdsstat som skulle ta vare på statens egne borgere uavhengig av sosial klasse, og det man så som kamp mot politisk og kulturell «dekadanse». Begrepet er knyttet til partiet NSDAP, det nasjonalsosialistiske tyske arbeiderpartiet, og det diktatoriske «tredje rike» partiet skapte i Tyskland mellom 1933 og 1945. I dag er nazismen som ideologi forbudt i Tyskland, selv om rester av tilhengere og oppblomstringer fortsetter å operere både i Tyskland og i andre land etter den andre verdenskrig. Disse nazistiske strømninger kalles på norsk nynazisme. Ordbakgrunn Det norske ordet nazisme har opprinnelse fra tysk der nazi er en kortform av Nationalsozialismus («nasjonalsosialisme»). Utbredelsen av ordet er også påvirket av det engelske nazism. Opprinnelsen for det norske ordet nazist er forkortelsen Nazi som i Tyskland ble brukt som et slanguttrykk for tilhengerne av nasjonalsosialismen, utledet som en analogi til Sosi, et nedsettende slanguttrykk for sosialist. Kozi ble brukt om kommunister. Det er kjent at også kommunister brukte Kozi om seg selv. Nasjonalsosialistene brukte selv aldri slangordet «nazi», ettersom det allerede hadde en annen, nedsettende betydning (riktignok stavet «Natzi», med kort a-lyd og trykk på z). Som forkortelse for mannsnavnet Ignatz, et vanlig navn blant tysk-böhmiske og østerrikske bønder, ble det brukt av bybefolkningen som et generisk kallenavn på bondske og «umoderne» personer, og slik henviste til en dum, klønete og snål person (man kan til en viss grad sammenligne det med det nedlatende slangbegrepet «Harry» i dagens Norge). Medlemmer av NSDAP omtalte seg hovedsakelig som nasjonalsosialister, mens nazi-betegnelsen på det tyske regimet oppsto særlig i tyske eksilmiljøer og blant poltiske flyktninger i utlandet. Gjennom disse miljøet og gjennom andre språk ble begrepet tatt tilbake til Tyskland etter krigen. ideologisk teori Suksessen for den nasjonalsosialistiske idé på 1930-tallet tilskrives av mange det faktum at den trekker fordeler fra to samtidige populære ideologier, nasjonalisme og sosialisme. Nasjonalsosialistene forsøkte å bygge en sterkt militarisert stat og en økonomisk sterk velferdsstat for å beskytte og å tjene interessene til de rasemessige rene germanere under en suveren leder. De ville også fjerne skadelige elementer som kom i veien for å bygge en planøkonomi. Med skadelige elementer mente de mennesker med mentale sykdommer, og de som ikke tilfredsstilte krav til renhet i rasen. I følge Mein Kampf skal Hitler ha utviklet sine politiske teorier etter nøye studier av politikken til den østerriksk-ungarske stat. Hitler var født innenfor denne staten og trodde at en etnisk og språklig mangfold hadde svekket staten. Videre så han demokratiet som en destabiliserende kraft fordi demokratiet la makt i hendene på etniske minoriteter som han påstod hadde incentiver til videre svekking og destabilisering av staten. Den fornuftmessige begrunnelse for nasjonalsosialismen var sterkt forankret i den militaristiske tro på at store nasjoner vokser opp av militærmakt, som på sin side naturlig vokser opp fra de rasjonelle, siviliserte kulturer. Hitlers budskap appellerte til de misfornøyde tyske nasjonalistene som var opptatt av å redde ansikt etter fiaskoen i første verdenskrig, og å redde noe av stoltheten for den militaristiske nasjonalist etter denne tidligere tyske epoken. Etter det østerrikske og det tyske nederlag i den første verdenskrig, hadde mange tyskere fortsatt ektefølt hang til å etterstrebe målet om å skape et Stortyskland, og å benytte militærmakt for å oppnå det som var nødvendig. Mange plasserte skylden for Tysklands ulykke på jøder og kommunister som de mente hadde på ulike måter sabotert mulighetene for tysk seier. Hitlers raseteori var preget av völkisch-tenkning og framholdt også at den «ariske rase» er en «herrerase», at den står over alle andre raser, at en nasjon er det største som vokser opp av en rase, og at store nasjoner (ment bokstavelig som nasjoner med stort geografisk omfang) selv innebærer framvekst av høyverdige raser. Slike nasjoner utviklet kulturer som naturlig vokste opp av raser med «naturlig god helse og karaktertrekk av aggressivitet, intelligens og mot». De svake nasjonene, sa Hitler, bestod av urene eller av blandingsraser, fordi de kulturelt var splittet og motsetningsfylte og derfor svake kulturer. De verste av alle, i følge Hitler, var parasittiske «undermennesker». I denne gruppen plasserte han først og fremst jødene, men også sigøynere, homoseksuelle, funksjonshemmede, og også såkalte anti-sosiale, slike som ble betraktet som lebensunwertes Leben det vil si ikke-verdige liv på grunn av deres underlegenhet og tilkortkommenhet. Forfølgelsene av homoseksuelle som en del av holocaust har fått en større faglig oppmerksomhet etter 1990-tallet. Utdypende artikkel: Homofile i det nasjonalsosialistiske Tyskland og under holocaust Homoseksualitetens rolle innenfor det nasjonalsosialistiske partiet NSDAP blir av de fleste historikere betraktet som anekdotisk. Noen begrensede grupperinger som for eksempel «the International Committee for Holocaust Truth» og boken Scott Lively og Kevin E. Abrams: The Pink Swastika: Homosexuality in the Nazi Party (ISBN 0-9647609-3-2) argumenterer for at mange homoseksuelle var involvert i de innerste sirkler av NSDAP. Eksempler på slike personer var lederen av Sturmabteilung (SA) Ernst Röhm (henrettelsen av Röhm har blitt vagt begrunnet med hans påståtte homoseksualitet), Max Bielas og flere. De fleste menneskerettighetsorganisasjoner og –grupper ser dette som en fordømmende hatpropaganda som rører opp under opphetede debatter og fører til beskyldninger om sensurering og hatefullt snakk fra begge sider. De fleste historikere og fagkyndige på fascisme tar avstand fra Livelys og Abrams arbeid, og avviser dette som en kampanje mot de homofiles rettigheter. Folk av slavisk avstamming ble betraktet som laverestående, men bare marginalt «parasittisk», fordi de hadde sine egne land og nasjonalstater. Når mange av slaverne bodde innenfor grensene til germanerne, for eksempel i Østerrike, så Hitler på dette som en etnisk invasjon av det «germanske Lebensraum» utført av fremmede folkegrupper med insentiver til å styrke Østerrikes lojalitet til disse gruppers opprinnelige etniske og kulturelle nasjonale tilhørighet. I henhold til nasjonalsosialistisk doktrine er det en opplagt galt å tillate eller oppmuntre til flerspråklige og multikulturelle nasjoner. En grunnleggende nasjonalsosialistisk målsetting var ensretting av alle tysktalende folk som tidligere urettferdig nok var blitt splittet opp i flere stater. Hitler påstod at nasjoner som ikke var i stand til å forsvare sitt territorium ikke fortjente noe territorium. Han tenkte på de slaviske raser som mindre leveverdige enn sin egen «herrerase». Spesielt var det slik at om en herrerase krevde plass, «Lebensraum», så hadde herrerasen rett til å fortrenge de stedegne, men mindreverdige raser. Hitler trakk paralleller mellom Lebensraum og den amerikanske politikk for etniske rensning og omplassering av amerikansk urbefolkning, noe som Hitler så på som en nøkkelfaktor for suksessen til USA. Hitler proklamerte at «hjemløse» raser, det vil si raser uten tilknytning til en stat pr. definisjon var «parasittiske raser», og jo rikere enkeltindivider av en «parasittiske rase» var, jo mer ondartet var den snylteriske egenskapen ment å være. I følge den nasjonalsosialistiske læren kunne «herrerasen» forsterke seg selv ved å eliminere «parasittiske raser» i sitt eget hjemland. Dette var den dypere fornuftmessige begrunnelsen for nasjonalsosialistenes senere undertrykkelse og utryddelse av jøder og sigøynere, også kalt holocaust. Til tross for Hitlers popularitet og hans «Lebensraum»-doktrine, så mange soldater i Wehrmacht og SS på denne plikten som motbydelig. Bare en mindre fraksjon av soldatene var aktivt involvert i folkemord. Men det begrensede antall deltakere drepte likevel millioner av mennesker. Hitler utviklet sine begrunnelser til å ble en religiøs lære, og hevdet at de religiøse læresetningene som stemte med hans «sannheter», var de sanne religioner og ble legitimeringer som han kunne gjemme seg bak. De som taler om kjærlighet og toleranse, «imot samsvar med fakta», ble sagt å tilhøre underordnede eller falske religioner. Spesielt intelligente personer av slaviske rase, mente Hitler, forsøkte alltid å legge hindringer i veien for «herrene» ved å reklamere for falske religioner og falske politiske doktriner. De ideologiske røttene som utviklet seg til den germanske nasjonalsosialismen var tuftet på utallige kilder i europeisk historie, med linjer tilbake til 1800-tallets romantiske idealisme, og også basert på mistolkede tanker fra Friedrich Nietzsche om «oppadstigende arv» mot målet om Overmennesket (supermennesket). Hitler var en ivrig leser og var mottakelig for idéer som kom til å påvirke nasjonalsosialismen hentet fra konkrete publikasjoner slik som Germanenorden eller Thuleselskapet. Han tok også mange populære elementer fra sosialismen, slik som å ekspropriere fra de rike for å gi fordeler til de større masser. Hitlers teorier var ikke attraktive bare for tyskerne. Mennesker som satt i mektige posisjoner i andre land så også på teoriene som nyttige. Eksempler er grunnleggeren av Ford Motor, Henry Ford og Eugene Schueller, grunnleggeren av L'Oréal. Men uansett ble støtten til teoriene sterkere blant arbeiderklassen i Tyskland enn noen andre steder i verden. Mystikk Nasjonalsosialistene skapte en mystikk rundt virksomheten, og utviklet denne som en slags filosofisk understrømning av ideologien. Dette var en sammenrøring av politisk ideologi og okkultisme, esoterisme, kryptohistorikk og/eller overnaturlige fenomener. etter nazismens fall Nasjonalsosialistenes etterkommere har med noen unntak talt med dempet røst i etterkrigstidens demokratier når de har blitt intervjuet av psykologer og historikere. I Norge har en gruppe etterkommere brutt stillheten ved å ta tak i den offisielle stigmatiseringen av de som kalles «tyskerbarn», og har protestert mot den vedvarende demoniseringen av deres familier. Noen historiske revisjonister sprer propaganda for å marginalisere holocaust og andre nasjonalsosialistiske handlinger, og forsøker å gi en positiv vinkling på det nasjonalsosialistiske regimets politikk og hendelsene under regimet. Men disse revisjonistene blir ofte enten sammenlignet med eller satt i direkte sammenheng med nynazismen, og det faktum vil i seg selv ofte kaste mistanke over agendaen til revisjonistene. Botten botten gjore mer en ka hirler gjore